1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for recycling automotive anti-freeze. More particularly, this invention pertains to such an apparatus and method for cleansing a contaminated anti-freeze of extremely small contaminants and replenishing the used anti-freeze.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
From time to time, it is necessary for an automobile owner to flush a coolant system and replace used anti-freeze (the term "antifreeze" referring to concentrated anti-freeze diluted with water). With the vast number of automobiles being serviced each year, significant problems are presented. For example, the environmental impact of disposal of used anti-freeze is substantial. Specifically, ethylene glycol, a principal ingredient of anti-freeze, may have deleterious environmental effects. Accordingly, many localities will not permit ethylene glycol to be poured into municipal sewer systems. In addition to the adverse environmental impact, there is a substantial economic impact resulting from disposal of vast quantities of anti-freeze.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling used automobile anti-freeze.